


Lest I come

by EM8T



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EM8T/pseuds/EM8T
Summary: Elijah is tired of being tied to others. If no human can appreciate his work, he needs no other human than himself to see his will through.





	Lest I come

They would say that Elijah is more than capable of playing both God and the Devil. No such need would Elijah say in return: “I am always God. What you see is only the difference between the Old and New Testament.”

People would laugh or turn away in barely concealed disgust. Star-eyed youth wished to turn back time, so they could be him, do to the world what he had once done. The old and decayed, the wise, would nod their heads and curse the calamity he was. Is. Not that anyone would know that.

Today, in this glimmering gala, he has announced his departure from Cyberlife. After a few hours, there wouldn’t be a need for anyone to worry about Elijah Kamski. He has what he needs, the money, the fame. He has the history for next thousand, ten thousand years, at least if there is anyone left to write it. He has the satisfaction of the cat that swallowed the canary early in his youth.

No one is going to ask what he plans to do.

“Elijah.”

“Jason.”

Elijah leads his old colleague towards the edge of the room. He smiles but does not stop to talk to well-wishers or slightly scared looking Cyberlife employees. Very few had known about the reason for this event and thus many seem to be floundering. Elijah almost pities a few hirelings he has personally chosen, but they are not his problem anymore.

“It doesn’t need to end this way.” Jason says as they finally reach relative privacy. “I can convince the others-“

“You would need to convince me first.” Elijah says.

“I can do that.” Jason assures. “The RK-line? All yours.”

Hah. As if. They have discussed this countless times before, each time falling into a disagreement. Elijah is not one to yell but during hazy worked filled days and weeks even he has snapped. Thrown a punch once, which had barely landed. Things always calmed quickly though, so Elijah understands why Jason is so adamant in trying to sway him.

Elijah is tired of being tied to others. If no human can appreciate his work, he needs no other human than himself to see his will through.

“It’s done, Jason.” Elijah says gently. “One day you will see.”

He leaves with this vague threat, promise. One day indeed. Jason Graff is not a fool. Elijah knows that he has finally found his foe. A worthy one, even if there is no way to stop the inevitable progress Elijah has put to the motion. Still. He almost looks forward to seeing what kind of move Jason and Cyberlife would do. At their lowest the would probably kill him, mistakenly thinking that only Elijah’s genius could usher in the future they fear. That only he could bring androids to the next level of their existence. Sentience. Life.

Elijah is not so sure about that. As he steps to his self-driving car, he does not know which way the proverbial coin toss would fall. Should he start to plan, research for an opportunity? Should he stop? Despite his previous dedication Elijah is not sure what kind of person could quantify emotions and empathy, twist them to binary and code. Probably not him. Ironically enough Jason is a more fitting man for the task, his position as the Director of the Humanization Department demanding so.

He could try. Start with Chloe.

Or perhaps there is no need, Elijah musses, as the car drives through Detroit. He sees them all, the androids working in the streets, inside glass-covered buildings. They seem blank from this point of view, but the same can be said about the humans as well. They all are just figurines, toys, which fade from his eyes and his memory in each turn.

It starts to rain.

-

And so has the great and dreadful day come. Elijah takes in the snow-covered nature outside his window and wonders should he have done more. The city is now hidden from him but even in this isolation, he knows what kind of madness has settled in it. It’s almost liberating.

Elijah teases. Just a little bit. It may not seem so, but Elijah feels slightly nervous as he greets his guests. He tries to keep his attention away from the android but fails immediately as it starts to speak. It is a young one, Elijah knows. Created by Cyberlife for only one reason. It’s so absurd that he would like to laugh, an android so lifelike trying to destroy the very life it is exhibiting. Brown soft eyes follow him intently, but once in the while turn down to glance at the floor.

“If a war breaks out between humans and deviants, millions could die, Mr. Kamski.”

Such a serious matter, truly.

“It’s quite a serious matter.”

Its voice is strong, almost blaming. Elijah is not easily pressured, but he admires the tactic chosen. Such a terrible curse is it, Connor?

Being alive is the only hell Elijah knows and this hell he would gladly share. When he opened his home to these strangers, Elijah had not known how the confrontation would go but now, with light-headedness, he realises that he just needs to do the test.

“Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?”

The android does not protest or continue Elijah’s thoughts. Instead, the police officer takes the reins of the discussion, intending to end it. He barely displays displeasure, even if Elijah has been less than forthcoming. Odd. The Lieutenant had insisted this meeting rather strongly. Perhaps he already knows that Elijah will give him nothing. Or perhaps he wishes so.

Inflections, tones, small twists of Connor’s mouth. Each second assures Elijah of a chance, but he has no way of knowing if he is truly close to victory. Its words would make him believe in failure, but Elijah had his share in the creation of this android. Amanda is watching, which casts everything said and done in dubious light.

The test.

He has done it before and regretted it each time. Today is different, as Markus and Jericho have shown. Today, Elijah is ready to risk Chloe for it. His hands do not shake when he pulls the gun from the drawer.

“With a soul…”

-

It burns his heart, to hear how the night turned out. In the morning light, Elijah breathes and takes out his winter shoes, goes outside after long exile. He can see the other shore.

“Heart of the fathers to the children.”

He says, sways. He has now seen the end.


End file.
